


Quik Drop

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And his whole "Kaede should come back because it'll make Shuichi happy", Anyways here are the real tags now, F/M, I hadn't really realized why he had the Rantaro in his room, I realized that he calls Rantaro 'beloved' before he pins that name to Shuichi, Jealousy/envy prompt, Kaede also isn't flirting with Shuichi, Kaede is precious but also oblivious, Kokichi has the hots for Rantaro, Kokichi is confused, M/M, Poor Rantarou gets fucking dunked on, Shuichi is a better boyfriend for him, Shuichi is a jealous bitch, Shuichi pulls a sort of romantic cockblock, Sorry I may have made it more towards envy than intended, Still think that Kokichi had like zero chance with Rantaro, and a salty one, it's all platonic, she is just very touchy and friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi fawns over his crush and Shuichi maintains a poker-face.AKA: Shuichi is very salty and passive-aggressively sets his rage out on the person he thinks is the problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megastarstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megastarstrike/gifts).



>  
> 
> _"_ **Jealousy** is when you are worried when someone will take something you have. **Envy** is when you want what someone else has."  
>  -Homer Simpson  
> 

Kokichi can’t help but sigh when Rantaro passes him in the hall.

 

The other man is too beautiful for his own good, like he was sculpted perfectly by the gods to be adored by all. It was crazy to think that he was truly a mortal like them, his beauty should have elevated him to something closer to a demigod than a mere human.  
  
“Good morning my beloved Rantaro!” he yells out, trying to gain the attention of the walking beauty.

 

Rantarou turns and his smile grows and he gives a warm chuckle, “Oh hey Kokichi, how’ve you been doing today?”

 

“Great now that my beloved Rantaro is here! School is such a pain, we should do something fun instead!” his eyes sparkle and he savors the feeling of Rantarou petting him on the head. Kokichi can't help but also push his luck, hugging one of Rantarou's arms tightly.

 

It isn’t until Rantaro is lightly pushing him off his arm that he comes back to reality. Still, Rantarou nothing but kind, “Maybe later, ok Kokichi? I have something very important to do this morning, so I can’t really play with you right now.”

 

“I’m taking that as a promise, ok Rantaro? You know how much I hate liars but I also hate people who break their promises too!” he teases, knowing that Rantarou will definitely try and make it up to him.

 

Rantaro promises again, insisting that they will eventually do something fun like go to the movies or to some cute shopping mall. The Ultimate Adventurer is already pulling away, trying to push past them and continue with his day. Kokichi can’t help but feel butterflies inside at being able to gain even a little attention of such an attractive person. Rantaro is truly too kind, even if he isn’t quite reciprocating as much as he’d like. The supreme leader smirks as he sees Shuichi leaning against his locker, clearly pretending to avert his eyes as if he wasn’t watching their conversation.

 

Shuichi has a bad habit of always keeping an eye on him.

 

The detective made sure to especially watch him during the mornings since the last time Kokichi was the first one to school everyone's’ chairs ended up having a few screws loose, causing everyone's chairs to break if they even attempted to sit. It was hilarious seeing so many people fall on their ass, and how they scrambled to get to their feet. Once enough people had fallen for his trick they made sure to assign someone to make sure the supreme leader wouldn't do something like that again. So as class rep, Shuichi took it upon himself to keep Kokichi from doing any more large-scale pranks.

 

Even if it meant he had to sacrifice most of his free-time watching Kokichi.

 

He hadn't expected the detective to take his watch role so seriously but he got used to the golden eyes staring at him all the time. 

 

The supreme leader invades the detective’s space so he can whisper to him, “I swear he’s Venus as a boy, no lie.”

 

Shuichi still tries to keep up the oblivious facade, his face blanks as he meets Kokichi’s gaze, “Who?”

 

Kokichi points over at Rantaro and Shuichi and still doesn’t find the joke funny, “Rantaro? Well, I guess he’s good looking. I wouldn’t go as far as to say that though.”

 

“Aww, you jealous that Rantaro has a better face than you do?” Kokichi prods and giggles, wondering why the detective is trying so hard to be aloof.

 

“Well even if he isn’t your type he’s definitely mine~” he gives another lovesick sigh before noticing that Shuichi’s blank face hasn’t moved an inch, and is a bit disappointed that he can’t seem to figure out what exactly the detective is trying to hide.

 

Shuichi doesn’t even bother responding, instead taking the time to wave over Akamatsu. She sees him and immediately perks up, bouncing right over to him, “Hey Shuichi! You ready to go to the mall after school today? You promised that you’d come to the arcade so we can try and win the giant Rilakkuma with me!”

 

Something strange happens that Kokichi hadn’t really noticed before.

 

Rantaro’s walk slows to a stop, and he suddenly starts leaning against the lockers, like he wasn’t in a rush at all. Shuichi nods, “I promised, right? Don’t worry Kaede, I’ll make sure we win that bear you love so much.”

 

Kaede is overjoyed, her smile is bright and she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Great! I know when we’re together no one can beat us!”

 

Clearly, everyone involved has ignored that he’s right there; So Kokichi can stare blatantly at Rantarou since the boy isn’t even aware of his presence at all-

 

He seems paralyzed by Kaede’s comment, clearly eavesdropping into their conversation.

 

Kokichi follows his line of sight and sees Shuichi shooting a momentary smug smile at Rantaro, almost like he’s teasing the perfectly attractive boy.

 

She giggles, completely oblivious to the other conversation Shuichi is having, “You know Shuichi, confidence is a good look for you.”

 

Rantaro’s face does something strange when she grabs Shuichi’s hand. It’s gone as quickly as it’s there and the attractive boy shifts his pose once more, trying to look like he’s not got a care in the world.

 

The Ultimate Adventurer puts on a heart-melting smile and lifts up his hand, his voice low and husky, “Ahh, hey Kae-”

 

“If you get a jackpot on the Quik Drop game before I do then I’ll buy you some ice cream too.” Shuichi speaks up, which Kokichi finds strange since the detective is usually so soft-spoken.

 

This only seems to rev on the Ultimate Pianist, throwing up her fist adorably into the air, not hearing Rantaro at all with her excitement, “Well then you better get ready to buy me a jumbo deluxe sundae cause you know that getting jackpots on Quik Drop is my other Ultimate talent!”

 

The pair completely pass by the dejected Adventurer, more focused on their conversation than anyone else trying to butt in.

 

Shuichi finally seems to settle down, smiling honestly at her remark, his voice returning to his usual soft-spoken tone, “I’ll even get whatever toppings you want.”

 

She’s practically radiating happiness, hugging Shuichi’s arm and praising him for being such a good friend. Rantaro watches them run off and shoves his hands into his pockets before walking off in some direction, ripping up and tossing out an envelope into the trash before heading to their shared classroom.  
  
Kokichi is a bit dumbfounded by the end of it all, wondering what the fuck could have spurred on that little show from Shuichi.

 

The Ultimate Supreme leader thinks hard for a moment, _it couldn’t have been because of anything he said, right?_

 


	2. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro decides to confront Shuichi with a truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Ahhh I know I am still dying from school but just know that I am dying for more jealous!Shuichi. 
> 
> Heh, I am just so sorry for the errors in this, I suck at editing and writing and I just can't find it in me to proof this anymore. Still, I hope that it doesnt deter from the story.
> 
> So here's for the A Cross of Fire, anon, and of course megastarstrike for asking for more of this craziness.

Rantarou goes to school the next day with a mission.

 

Well, first he cried a bit. He’s had a crush on Kaede since he first laid eyes on her and yesterday’s debacle was almost a death blow to his already tiny ego.    
  
He also sort of regretted ripping up the confession letter he made for her, because while it made him feel good at the moment he failed to realize that he spent a lot of time on it. And in complete conjunction with his recent luck, he also forgot to keep a backup of it on his computer. So when he tried to dig it up out of the trash during lunch he was horrified to find all the trash cans lined with new bags. (Meaning that precious letter with all his feelings was forever lost.)

 

So he took three Ls yesterday, since clearly pissing off Shuichi Saihara means that you are not going to be having any victories.

  
  
He honestly didn’t really know what the deal was with that guy. Like sure they don’t really know eachother but he really doesn’t know what could have spurred on all this strange  _ jealousy _ . And then it hits him like a horse kicking him in the face-

 

_ Kokichi  _ **_fucking_ ** _ Ouma. _

  
  
Shuichi does have a bad habit of staring at the tiny supreme leader, and really that’s the only other person that was there yesterday when Shuichi decided to activate cockblock mode. Maybe Shuichi watched Kokichi so thoroughly because he wanted a piece of that? It’s the only good explanation for all the strangeness that went down.   


  
Honestly he doesn’t really care about people’s preferences, he’s also not chained to being strictly playing for one team. But he had to find out a way around Shuichi, especially since  _ he’s Kaede’s friend and he still wants to be Kaede’s  _ **_boyfriend_ ** _. _

 

So Rantarou sets out the next morning with the intent to pull an little interrogation of his own.   
  


***

 

“Good morning Shuichi!” He calls out once he corners the detective at school, smirking when he sees him staring off at Kokichi in the distance.

 

The detective puts on a bad facade of being bored and turns to him, “Morning Rantaro.”

 

“So...I see you’re keeping an eye on Kokichi.” he begins, knowing that he needs to play his cards right or he’s going to end up ruining everything. 

 

Shuichi glares at him for only a moment, but then resumes his usual poker face, “Well, someone has to. He’s too mischievous for his own good.”

 

“I dunno, I think he’s pretty tame once you get to know him.” he supplies, hoping the detective takes the bait.

 

Shuichi smiles at him, but it is small and tight and laced with something he can’t quite see, “Oh? I didn’t know you two were such good friends.”

 

The detective’s eyes get just a tad sharper, like he’s trying to interrogate a high-level criminal and Rantarou tries to keep his ground, “Yeah, we hang out sometimes. He never says no when I invite him out.” 

 

The Ultimate Adventurer feels a shudder run down his back at the distaste the detective regards him with. He’s honestly afraid of Shuichi now, considering he seems so meek and passive in all other senses. 

 

It reminds him of when he was a kid and tried hugging a black swan, only to be pecked at and chased around almost 2 miles. It was one of his most traumatizing memories, and ever since that day he made sure to not approach animals without being aware of their territorial behaviors. He guesses humans could also fit into that category, and he knew he was definitely overstepping his bounds with Shuichi.

 

The detective frowns, returning his gaze back to Kokichi, “Is there a reason that you’re telling me all this? I don’t see why you would think I care about any of that.” 

 

Rantato sighs at finally being out of that interrogating gaze and finally takes a look back at Kokichi. He’s off pestering Gonta it seemed like, most likely trying to fool the giant into doing something silly or unintentionally mean. Honestly, it’s surprising that Gonta even listens to Kokichi with how much bullshit the little terror has caused him. It just goes to show how much of a gentleman (and maybe dim) Gonta was.

 

Kokichi was a bit of a wild card though. He’s cute and nice when he wants, but easily is one of the most savage and blunt of their class. His intelligence is also crazy impressive, and if there is some truth to his talent then who knows how much influence he truly has? Still, Rantaro can’t get over his baby face and his childish antics though-

 

So Kokichi is like the annoying little brother he’s never wanted but somehow has?

 

He  _ really _ doesn’t get what Shuichi sees in him.

 

“Maybe we could all hang out sometime or something.” he starts, not wanting to force or suggest Shuichi’s secret feelings as something he’s aware of. 

 

Shuichi merely raises an eyebrow at him, his piercing eyes trying to rip apart the reasons behind the invitation.

 

“I think it would help with your watch, since Kokichi being friendlier to you would result into him possibly taking your advice against pranks more seriously.” he reasons, knowing that if he fucked this up that he could end up triggering Shuichi’s wrath. 

 

He tries to keep his cool, seeing Shuichi continue to pry through his words over and over again in his head. Rantaro feels his palms get clammy and sweaty with the intense gaze, man Shuichi is going to be a great detective if he keeps this kind of ambiance when dealing with criminals.

 

“So you want to go out somewhere with me and Kokichi?” he starts and Rantaro feels a little bit of relief at the opening that has appeared-

 

The adventurer blushes and plays with his hair, “I was actually hoping you could bring Kaede along? Ya know, just so we have an even number to bounce off of and make sure no one gets left out.” 

 

Shuichi easily catches onto the implication, sighing a bit exasperatedly, “Ah, I see…” 

 

Rantaro laughs again, “Sorry, sorry. I just really like her, but she always ignores me.” 

 

The detective sends him a sympathetic gaze, which helps relieve some of the tension between them. Rantaro pushes onward-

 

“So we have a deal then?” he extends his hand. 

 

Shuichi takes it, silently agreeing to the truce. 

 

They hear screaming behind them and Kokichi’s signature laugh, Shuichi immediately turns to the noise and sprints off, “Kokichi! What the fuck did you do?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments really help me out especially in these days where all I do is die.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [megastarstrike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/megastarstrike/pseuds/megastarstrike) for the prompt, it was pretty fun to write since Shuichi isn't usually written as a jealous character. I apologize if I made him a bit too passive-aggressive, I just can't think of him saying or doing something more direct. 
> 
> Again, I take prompts both here and on my tumblr letmeshipinpeace, so feel free to drop me either an ask or come chat with me about Saiouma!


End file.
